Harrison's Risk
by Wolfca
Summary: Inspired by the 1x10 promo. Harrison Wells is faced with a tough choice to make that could blow his identity. SnowWells


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Ok so this is what happens when I watch YouTube promos and read Tumblr. I'm blaming you Tumblr SnowWells peeps. You know who you are lol

**Harrison's Risk**

Caitlin had been captured by Captain Cold. Barry and Cisco were in the lab trying to figure out where he was. Harrison Wells had disappeared off in his wheelchair and into his secret room. The door shut behind him and he stood up and walked over to the wall and shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Flash ring. Placing it on his finger he opened up the wall to reveal his yellow suit. He looked at the suit and then back behind him. He let out a sigh as he braced his hands either side of the wall.

He was faced with a tough choice. From looking at the video he knew exactly where Caitlin was being held. However for him to get there before Barry he would need to be the Reverse-Flash. It was highly possible he would reveal his true identity. But he knew Barry wasn't ready for this, he wasn't fast enough while he was. He'd been in this game long enough. He was still braced either side of the wall before he pulled a face and pulled his right fist back and slammed it into the wall.

Harrison was then thinking why did he want to help? Why did he want to save Caitlin? Caitlin? He was confused slightly then, she was Miss Snow, Doctor Snow, when did he refer to her by her first name? He let out a growl and he realised that he was vibrating his vocal cords making the growl sound more menacing. What was he to do?

"Gideon, show me what Cisco and Barry are doing." Harrison said and looked across to the far wall.

Gideon showed the pair was still debating in the lab.

"They are wasting time." Harrison groaned.

He closed his eyes and looked down at the ground trying to calm his breathing. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted his head looking up at the leather suit. He'd made his choice.

Captain Cold and his goons were holding Caitlin prisoner in a warehouse, waiting for the Flash to appear. A red blur flashed past them and in the dim light they could see he had stopped, his image blurred but they could tell he was wearing yellow.

"Who are you?" Captain Cold asked.

The man in yellow remained quiet. Caitlin was panicking seeing the man across from her. One of the goons charged at him like an idiot. The man in yellow waited. The goon lifted up his gun and fire jetted out towards the man in yellow. The man in yellow dodged the shot like it was an annoying fly. Captain Cold fired, guessing where he was possibly heading and was annoyed when he had missed. The man in yellow kept moving and stopping in random locations. Both Captain Cold and the man Cisco had nicknamed Heatwave were firing shots and still missing him. The yellow Flash was at the far side of the building. Caitlin was visibly scared.

"Ok you are faster than the Flash. But can you save the girl?" Captain cold threatened as both Heatwave and Captain Cold turned their weapons on Caitlin.

They both fired the triggers of their guns. For everyone time was moving normally but for the Yellow flash it was super slow. The fire and ice moved towards Caitlin, the air between the elements was sparking and steam was generating. Caitlin's face was frozen in fear. The Reverse Flash moved with extreme speed. Red lighting trailing behind him, a blur of yellow and black as he raced towards Caitlin. Caitlin could feel the heat and cold on her skin just as something grabbed her and pushed her out of the way and away from the guns but why could she still feel heat and cold. When the Reverse Flash stopped he quickly patted his shoulder putting out the flames. His image was still distorted so Caitlin still couldn't identify him. Before she could begin wondering why he would help her, he had zipped across the room towards Heatwave and sent a punch into his fuel tank. The sparks from his speed ignited the fuel causing an explosion. He was sent flying back, slammed into the wall behind him. What happened to Captain Cold and Heatwave the Reverse Flash didn't know. He got up looked down at his suit and noticed the odd scorch marks and marks of red where there shouldn't be.

Remembering Caitlin was there he grabbed her and raced off with her in his arms. His plan was to drop her off at the lab but his injuries seemed small but he could feel his energy levels getting low. He wasn't going to make it to her labs but he could to her house. Changing direction the Reverse Flash headed for Caitlin's house, ignoring her screaming. Once he got there he placed her on the doorstep. For some reason he stayed there, his image blurred but watched her as she walked backwards away from him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Who are you and what do you want?!" Caitlin screamed.

The Reverse Flash remained silent and went to leave but he stumbled. He stood up straight and before he could move, he fell forward. Caitlin didn't know what to do. She should call Barry and Cisco but curiosity got the better of her. She crouched down and rolled him over and lifted up the mask, revealing the man underneath.

"Dr Wells!" Caitlin was shocked to see him.

The scream was enough to stir him. He looked up at her and realised he was no longer masked. His identity was blown. He struggled to his feet, for some reason his shoulder was still burning and his side was in serious pain.

"Miss Snow, please do not be alarmed." He told her as he held his side feeling the sticky blood there.

"You're the man in yellow!" Caitlin was still shocked.

Harrison looked around and spotted a bench on her porch and sat down.

"I'm one of them." Harrison replied.

"One of them?" Caitlin asked now looking all around her expecting to see red lightning or another yellow suit.

"It's hard to explain. Look please don't say anything, I'll be going now, believe me I am not here to hurt Barry only help." Harrison told her as he stood up.

He went to leave but he was surprised to feel her hand on his arm.

"Why did you save me?" Caitlin asked him.

Harrison swallowed hard considering the answer before answering. He lifted a sore arm up and ran a hand through his tousled hair, ignoring the burning in his shoulder. Without thinking he turned to face her and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaning away. They searched each other's eyes before Harrison leaned away thinking he had done something wrong. He licked his lips and went to leave.

"Wait, can I patch you up?" Caitlin asked.

Harrison paused and turned back around to look at her amazed.

"The least I could do for someone who has saved me." Caitlin offered before turning to open up her front door.

Harrison followed her in and looked around him at her place. It was exactly how he thought. Bookcases filled with medical books and novels. The whole place was well organised. He followed Caitlin through to the kitchen where she pulled out a first aid box. She turned back round to face him as he leaned back against the counter while she opened the box beside him.

"Could you remove your mask and jacket please." Caitlin asked him.

Harrison pulled off his mask and set it down behind him. Next he pulled off his gloves and set them on top of his mask before unzipping his jacket. Wincing as he peeled it off before setting it down on a stool. He had his black sleeveless top and leather pants on. Caitlin was studying him for a while moving medical equipment around.

"So your back?" Caitlin asked him.

"Healed." Harrison replied, tapping his feet on the floor as a joke, "Sorry."

"Take your top off, you have a burn on your shoulder." Caitlin told him, she was confused and he could tell.

Harrison did as he was told wincing as he did so and placed his top on top of his leather jacket.

"Oh my god!" Caitlin practically screamed.

Harrison jumped as he turned to face her.

"What?" Harrison asked her confused as he looked down at himself before spotting what had possibly caused her exclaim, "Oh."

He had a nasty gash across his hip bone.

"Err I may have to stitch this." Caitlin said to him as she began to wonder where her medical stitching kit was.

Harrison grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I'm like Barry, I heal quickly." Harrison told her.

Caitlin understood as she went over to the sink and grabbed a clean cloth and wet it, cleaning the wound. It was cold and his flesh was hot from the explosion and his metabolism speeding up causing him to flinch slightly and Caitlin muttered her apologies but he waved them off, watching her work on his wound, noting she was taking longer than normal.

"You ok? Are you going into shock?" Harrison asked her.

Caitlin stopped cleaning his wound.

"What oh no. I'm fine really. Just you seem to heal much faster than Barry." Caitlin replied as she threw away the cloth into the sink and pressed her fingers near the wound.

He couldn't stop his muscles reacting to the touch and they both laughed. She was satisfied that the wound wasn't too bad and applied butterfly stitches and a gauze over it, pressed the tape to his flesh, trying hard to ignore the feel of his muscles underneath.

"Thanks." Harrison said as he admired her handy work.

"I'm still not done. You have a burn on your shoulder, which doesn't look too bad now." Caitlin commented.

"Still feels burning." Harrison replied looking at the red flesh of his left shoulder.

Caitlin grabbed the cooling gel and put a small amount into her hand before scooting into the stool beside him so she was able to reach him easier before massaging in the gel. Initially the cooling gel sent a shiver down his back as she kept on working his shoulder the burning went away and they eventually realised they were looking into each other's eyes, getting lost before Caitlin's hands drifted from his shoulder to his neck. Everything after that was a blur as Harrison leant down and kissed her, his hands on her hips pulling her close.

"Please don't tell anyone about my secret." Harrison muttered against her lips.

"Your secret is safe with me as long as you don't hurt Barry." Caitlin breathed out.

"Not even a little race." Harrison joked.

"No punches or kicks." Caitlin said her fingers getting lost in his ever ruffled hair.

"Ok shoves it is." Harrison replied, pushing his hips against hers.

"Not those sort." Caitlin replied.

Harrison chuckled before concentrating on her lips. Once the thought of them taking this upstairs was said they headed upstairs and spent the night together calling each other's name and Caitlin forgot that Dr Harrison Wells was her paralysed boss, forgot that he was the Reverse flash and just enjoyed being in his company making love to him. The Flash that had saved her and risked everything.


End file.
